


Dangerous Men

by Ellerigby13



Series: 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Matchmaking, Requited Love, Valentine's Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: James thinks it's a clever idea to set up his two best friends on a blind date.  Sirius and Remus wonder why the hell they didn't see it coming.For my 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza :)





	Dangerous Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shockingly_fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockingly_fantastic/gifts).



“You must be shitting me.”

Remus recognized the man in the dark robes with the red tie the moment he walked into the Three Broomsticks, but the gravity of who it was didn’t quite hit him until he’d finally sat in the chair opposite Sirius.

“Have I disappointed you, Moony?” Sirius teased, trailing the rough pads of his fingertips over the rim of his pint glass.  He looked particularly good in the soft lighting cast by the candles overhead, and Remus could feel his own cheeks glowing at the cheeky glint in Sirius’s eyes as he scraped his chair forward, resting his forearms on the table in front of him.

“No, not you.   _ I’m _ disappointed I didn’t see this coming.”  Remus flagged down the nearest server, who went off to procure a pint for him, too.  “Prongs’s a dreadful liar. You’d’ve thought he couldn’t fool the likes of us.”

“And yet, here we are.”  Sirius pushed back in his seat, tilting on the two back legs a little precariously for Remus’s taste.  The former grinned, undoubtedly aware of how uncomfortable his leaning back made his date. “You, the safe, studious little man of mystery...and me.  With my dashing good looks and my motorbike.”

“Am I meant to play into your charade that  _ you’re _ the dangerous one?  Of the two of us?” Remus folded his arms, nodding briefly when the server placed a beer in front of him.  A skeptical smile rolled across his lips, and he drew a long sip from his pint glass. “Does this mean you’re suggesting we...play along?  With the whole...blind date idea.”

Sirius pressed a hand to his chest in mock distress.  “Remus, you wound me. I’ve had every intention of following through with my original blind date plan, only now it’s terribly more convenient.”

Remus raised his eyebrows over the rim of his glass.  “Convenient? How d’you mean?”

The legs of Sirius’s chair clanked hard on the wooden floor, drawing the eye of more than a few nearby patrons, but he didn’t seem to care.  In fact, he nearly seemed to relish the sheer drama of it all, pressing his elbows and then his forearms into the table, his face now only a few centimeters from Remus’s, his eyes dark and certainly dangerous now, full with something Remus didn’t have a name for, something he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Convenient because I  _ know _ I want you, Moony.  Convenient because I haven’t  _ got  _ to play the ‘getting to know you’ game.”  He’d come close enough now that his hand was brushing Remus’s, his thumb rough and soft, heavy and feather-light, somehow horrifying and exhilarating at once.  “It’s convenient because I already know how I feel about you, Moony. I haven’t got to decide with you like I would some stranger.”

Remus’s heart was hammering in his chest now, because suddenly he knew what it was filling Sirius’s eyes, and he was suddenly certain that whatever it was had filled his own, too.

“Oh, hell, Sirius,” he finally sighed, reaching forward to slide his hand completely into that of the man before him.  “You  _ are _ dangerous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
